Tales from Spira
by TreeofC
Summary: This is Vidina's story. Lulu and Wakka's son is a grown-up and lives in Besaid. He will begin a journey through Spira in order to discover some dark secrets involving magic.


_SPLASH._

For a second, everything went quiet. Underwater he couldn't hear anything. It hadn't rain in days and everybody was staying at home, taking some rest and escaping from the burning sunlight. Vidina couldn't stay calm and wait for the fresh wind of the night. He was harassed by some disturbing thoughts, unable to forget her beautiful eyes, her gentle heart and her generous mind. He could see her everywhere in the village and even though it was somehow comforting, it was also depressing. That afternoon, Vidina chose to go for a swim in the lake.

His dad once told him that he took his old friend Tidus to the lake. The blond was busy looking at those tiny fish in the water when Wakka pushed him and made him fall. Vidina never got the chance to meet someone who could be his best friend like Tidus was to his father. He certainly had many friends in the village but none of them was as important as the Zanarkand guy was to his dad. Vidina swam for a while and then left the water in order to lie down on the ground. He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the sunlight dancing over his skin.

\- What are you doing ?

He didn't need to open his eyes; he already knew who was talking to him. Her soft voice was completely recognizable. She sat next to him, a breeze agitating her long brown hair. For a minute, she surprisingly kept quiet but she couldn't wait any longer and had to start speaking.

\- We shouldn't be here. It's dangerous, Vidina !

She kept on repeating that the area was too dangerous for them. Her father had told her that fiends were invading the island. Vidina perfectly knew that, there was a time when they could leave the village without risking their life. Recently, the number of monsters on the island had exploded and nobody would go out without a weapon. Vidina didn't fear those fiends, he actually liked fighting them. His dad would probably lecture him if he knew about that but fortunately his friend would keep his little secret.

Sevi was a young and beautiful woman with hazel eyes, brown hair and freckles on her nose. She and Vidina were friends since forever; her dad and Vidina's parents lived in Besaid since childhood. Sevi's father, Luzzu, had not always been a very good friend to Wakka and Lulu. He was the one who convinced Wakka's little brother to join the crusaders and unwillingly caused his death. That occurred a long time ago and even if nobody could forget, they had to move on and forgive Luzzu.

\- That's enough. Let's go home.

Vidina didn't want to come back to the village but Sevi was so nervous he suddenly felt guilty. The young man stood up and followed his friend without saying anything. The girl was relieved; she succeeded in taking Vidina back to safety. They were walking in the middle of the forest when they heard something coming.

\- Stay behind me!

He grabbed the tomahawk strongly attached to his belt. Vidina couldn't help but smile as he saw a grey fur behind the trees.

\- You wish!

Sevi was really fast, she already had grabbed her bow and arrows. A second later, the monster was lying on the ground, its eyes still open but as dead as can be. Vidina was about to say something when a second wolf-like creature jumped out of the bushes. He punched the beast with his left fist before striking it with his tomahawk.

\- RUN !

As soon as she yelled that at Vidina, Sevi began to run. She wasn't a coward and the young man knew she wouldn't back off if they had a chance to survive. Suddenly, a dozen of wolf-like beasts came out of nowhere. Vidina ran through the forest, jumping over dead trees and quickly checking if the creatures were still chasing them. They eventually arrived alive at home. Out of breath, nervous, barely able to stand on their feet, they anxiously laughed. Sevi stopped laughing and sighed.

\- You idiot. One day, you're going to have us killed.

She had a point and he knew it. Still, Vidina couldn't stay all day long in the village. For the second time that afternoon, he felt guilty. He was playing with fire and his childish acts could harm people he cared for. Vidina waved at Sevi as she disappeared behind the tents, he was about to enter his tent when he heard someone calling him.

\- Wait a minute, silly boy !

A tall man was running towards him, he stopped in front of Vidina and stared at him while crossing his arms over his chest.

\- Your mother would have been so furious ...

It felt like a slap. Wakka sighed and put one hand on Vidina's shoulder to catch his attention.

\- It's too dangerous outside, you have to be patient and stay here. And yeah, I know it's difficult but ...

Vidina had already heard that speech; he perfectly knew the risks but didn't really care. He just couldn't stand being trapped like an animal. Once this village felt like home but now it just felt like a cage.

\- ... you are being irresponsible and selfish. Sevi could have been hurt or way worse.

Wakka was right but Vidina couldn't accept it.

\- When you were young, mum and you went on an adventure with aunt Yuna. Wasn't it dangerous back then?

They stared at each other for a long time without saying a world. Vidina had heard the stories of the pilgrimage so many times it felt like he had lived it. Sadly, he hadn't. The young man was just as curious and bold as his father was when he was young.

\- Just grow up, will you?

Vidina turned his back to his father and walked towards the temple.


End file.
